Jarrington, D.C.
Jarrington D.C., formally the District of Cuburkia and commonly referred to as The Home of the Burke or just simply known as D.C. 'is the capital city of the United States of Jarrad. It is situated at the Atlantic Ocean, in eastern USJ, at the heart of the District. As of August 2012, within in within its administrative limits (the 30 urban districts), which have rapidly grown from the 1980s onwards, has an estimated population of 4,028,138 and a metropolitan area of 6,604,632, and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in the United States of Jarrad. Jarrington, D.C. has been one of the largest cities in 1900 (at the time had a population of 800,000). Jarrington, D.C. is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. It hosts the headquarters of many Jarradian and national wide organisations such as the Jarradian International Commerce and Finance, Jarradian Investment Fund, Jarradian Defence Agency and the Jarradian Bureau of Investigation. Jarrington, D.C. is considered as one of the safest, greenest and most livable cities in the United States of Jarrad, and even the world. It is also one of the most expensive cities. Jarrington, D.C. and its metropolitan area combined, with an estimated 7,304 trillion Jarradian Dollars in 2010, produce more than a quarter of the gross domestic product of the United States of Jarrad. According to 2008 estimates, the Jarrington agglomeration is USJ's biggest or second biggest city economy and the sixth largest in the world. The Jarrington region is the first in the USJ in terms of research and development capability and expenditure and through its 26 universities and 120 grandes écoles has the highest concentration of higher education students in the Jarradian Union. With about 53 million tourists annually in the city and its surrounding suburbs, Jarrington, D.C. is the most visited city in the world. The city and district contain 5,900 historical monuments and 27 UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Etymology The name Jarrington, D.C. ''derives from that of the first settlers to come across the United States of Jarrad. The first president of the USJ settled in the capital in 1785, thus being established originally as "Greater Saxony". After his death they renamed it to Jarrington, D.C. to honour the first leader of the new established state. Earlier before its establishment it was home to many historic tribes which lived in the present area of the city. It was known as "La Tianamen". Jarrington, D.C. has many nicknames, but its most famous is "La Sasico of Lavenie" ("The City of Power"), a name it owes first to its fame as a centre of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment, and later to its early adoption of street lighting. Since the mid-19th century, Jarrington, D.C. was still referred as Greater Saxony. During the Nazi regimes in the USJ it was greatly referred as "Leader Headquarters" or "The Hidden Father of The Nation". Those living in Jarrington, D.C. are known as "Jarringtonians", which is the same reference for the residents living in the state of Jarrington. To make things less confusing, the USJ Census Bureau often cites them as "Saxons". History '''Origins The earliest archaeological signs of permanent settlements in the Jarrington, D.C. area date from around 4200 BC. The La Tianamen, inhabited much of the east and southern USJ from around 250 BC. It was left untouched and ruled by the La Tianamen for centuries. By this time there were a number of small settlements separated in the area, and many areas out of the actual city. The population and growth was quite rare, with no little of over 2,000 people until the near 1800s. By then it was just a simple row of homes, stores and other facilities. This included the Official Residence and Johns Congress. The collapse of the La Tianamen was a near risk, though it was left untouched. The concern of larger populations (such as modern Burxas) was deemed to make the La Tianamen collapse. This all fell when the first settlers came and was renamed Greater Saxony. 'La Tianamen Era in later years' The La Tianamen settlement (naming the town and the present district after themselves) was under control by Burxan leaders after they peacefully made agreements without fight. With the undeclared country, the Burxans established it as the "central city" (reference as capital city), which was seen in 496. The 8th century lead back to the city of 50,000 people, Bourkstanimus (now modern day Bourkston), as the central city. This was because of various invasions by Vikings due to La Tianamen's location. Repeated invasions forced La Tianamen's people to build a fortress at La Synstosmo Die Loca. Viking invasions continued until the year 869 when Burxan infantry driven them out of the whole region permanently. The town from then had grown to 10,000 and easily climbed to 20,000 after the results after large migrations from present states found the area a much peaceful town. 'Middle Ages to 19th Century' Jarrington, D.C.'s population was around 35,000, though it was about to experience the largest decline any city in the USJ had ever experienced. It hit the city in 1348. The Black Death caused heavy lossess, with at its peak killed 200 people a day. During the 16th and 17th century, the city of Jarrington showed the total loss off 34,500 people. As mentioned in USJ Census books it was the largest declined the modern bordered nation had ever experienced. It took a few more centuries for the peak in 1348 to climb higher until the 1800s came along. The La Tianamen were still remained positioned in the area, though the decline was shown when the city lost 98% of the population. The Burxans fled after the city only had 500 people. The growth was then slow, only hitting 1,000 people in 1576. It declined back to 750 after a few conflicts that occurred over the upcoming decades. It was still the seat of the monarchy of the La Tianamen. In 1650, the city was sieged by British royalty. During the time some of the royal family settled in the small town, though the people forced them out. In 1769, the USJ was a settled state and finally declared its independence, with Burke York City as its current capital. It was until 1785, the city was later dissolved from the La Tianamen and was chosen to be the capital city of the United States of Jarrad, later named Greater Saxony. '19th century' Jarrington, D.C. was announced as the capital of the city in the USJ, and which later led to the rapid growth of the population. Though it lead in the early 1800s of the burning of Jarrington, D.C. which nearly destroyed many of the present day government buildings and monuments which influence the city. Plans of the city layout were recommended, and was followed by the government approved layout of the city in 1819. Throughout these events, the population from 1810 - 1820 showed that it finally climbed higher than the historical figure in 1348, which showed 51,374 people in the 1820 census. The greatest development in the nations capital began with the Industrial Revolution creation of a network of railways that brought an unprecedented flow of migrants to the capital from the 1840s. The city's largest transformation came with the 1852 Jarradian Confederation which resulted of many, narrow medieval looking streets throughout the whole city, as well as this influencing many others, which the most common spot of this mark in Burkidelphia, which has a larger population of Jarrington, D.C. The cities closely resemble many great historical areas in the world, such as Paris. The Jarradian Confederation ended in the Civil War against the Southern Confederate States. The USJ Empire was established in 1868, and the city had the highest growth rate in the country (326,230 people in the 1870 census). Slow growth gloomed over the city much earlier due to the mass executions throughout the country, mainly because of racist government officials. The USJ's late 19th-century Universal Expositions made Jarrington, D.C. an increasingly important centre of technology, trade, and tourism. Its most famous were the 1884 capital exposition, showing the new buildings constructed which made them the worlds famous places. Particular the Jarrington Monument, which stood as the worlds tallest building until 1930. The exposition attracted a large increase, and by 1900 it had 827,340 people, though declined back to 796,000 due to the great earthquake. '20th century' During World War I, Jarrington, D.C. was one of the few cities that were completely undamaged, and was spared by the defeat of the USJ Empire in 1918 by Allied forces. It was the scene where many Jarradians were furious with the progression by the country, and riots. Though in the inter-war period, the city flourished straight after the Jarradian Republic was established. Jarrington, D.C. was famed for its cultural and artistic communities and its nightlife. It was also the most popular spot for the National Socialist Johns Workers Party. In 1933, Johns Party Leader Ben Jones came to power. Nazi rule destroyed business from people who were "different" to Jarradian standard. The Jewish community was hit hardest, and lead the exile of 80,000 Jews in Jarrington, D.C. Death camps were built in large states, and one in the capital, though it was situated at the Burkaware state border. During World War II, large scale bombings devastated the capital, and the city claimed before its loss it had over one million people. Among the hundreds of thousands, at least 200,000 were civilians. After the end, the capital was occupied until 1949, and received large amount of immigrants afterwards. The Jarrington Monument was completely destroyed after the bombings, and the USJ Capitol Building was damaged severely, but survived. The reconstruction of Jarrington, D.C. introduced the newly repaired capitol building, which is today one of the most iconic buildings in the world. The Jarrington Monument was never rebuilt, but instead was transformed into the present day of the USJ War Memorial. After the post-war era, the city experienced small growth or negative growth through the upcoming years. By then the area only had three districts, which one had a large enough of negative growth it made the city decline, though after 1960 it began to show large increases. With higher growth, the government made a plan for expansion and lead to the creation of the "D.C. Business District". A omprehensive express subway network, the RER, was built to complement the Métro and serve the distant suburbs, while a network of freeways was developed in the suburbs, centred on the "Avenue of the Workers" expressway encircling the city. Since the 1970s, many inner suburbs of Jarrington, D.C. (especially the northern and eastern ones) have experienced extremely high growth, and the once-thriving areas in the central part have gradually become ghettos for immigrants and experienced significant unemployment. At the same time, the city of Jarrington, D.C. (within its Avenue of the Workers expressway) and the western and southern suburbs have successfully shifted their economic base from traditional manufacturing to high-value-added services and high-tech manufacturing, generating great wealth for their residents whose per capita income is among the highest in the USJ and the world. The resulting widening social gap between these two areas has led to periodic unrest since the mid-1980s, such as the 2005 riots which were concentrated for the most part in the northeastern suburbs. '21st century' A massive urban renewal project, the International D.C. (Greater Jarrington) has been launched by the USJ government in 2006 by Jarradian president Uncle Morty. It consists of various economic, cultural, housing, transport and environmental projects to reach a better integration of the territories and revitalise the metropolitan economy. The most notable project in this is the creation of the new metro subway, stretching from Jarrington, D.C. and into its city centres, and to other cities ranging to Burkaware, South Burkilina, Jarradian Lands, Burke York and Burginia. Another plan is for the expansion of the capital, of which the approved "D.C. Paradise" is to be constructed. Construction has commenced as of January 2011. Nevertheless, the Jarrington, D.C. metropolitan area is still divided into numerous territorial collectivities and their fusion into a more integrated metropolis government, although sometimes discussed is not on the agenda. In an effort boost the global economic image of metropolitan Jarrington, at least 30 skyscrapers have been approved to be constructed into Jarrington's business district. This has sprung up due to the fact of the restrictions of height in Jarrington, D.C., which leads to the construction of the Triumph Tower (which measures at 480.8 metres). Geography Jarrington, D.C. is located in the eastern United States of Jarrad, which is next to the Atlantic Ocean. The beaches of the area are much more modern, and the central is the oldest part. Overall the city is relatively flat, and the lowest point is 32 m (104 ft) above sea level. Most of the higher areas is west of the capital city, where most mountains tend to be over 150 m (492 ft). If adding the entire district, Jarrington, D.C. is considered a large city by area, with 3,881 km2 (1,498.5 sq mi) in area, which gives it much more room to expand in its borders. The city limits give itself 142.8 km2 (55.1 sq mi) in area. The total area has remained largely unchanged since 1850. Before 1850 it was the equal size of Paris which has 105.39 km2 (41 sq mi) in area. 'Climate' Jarrington, D.C. has the typical Western European and African oceanic climate which is affected by the North Atlantic Current. Over a year, Jarrington, D.C.'s climate can be described as mild and moderately wet. Summer days are usually warm and pleasant with average temperatures hovering between 18 and 28 °C, which also shows a fair amount of sunshine. However there are some days where the temperature can rise to 35 °C (95 °F). During the early 2000s, when it was the summer time, the district and numerous states surrounding were affected by the heat wave of 2001 where temperatures exceeded 30 °C (86 °F) for weeks, and normally surged over 40 °C (104 °F). Some days during these surges, especially at night did cool down slightly. More recently, the average temperature for July 2011 was 21.5 °C, with an average minimum temperature of 10.5 °C and an average maximum temperature of 26.5 °C. Spring and autumn, on average, have moderately warm nights and cold and warm nights, but these trends change fairly every year. All of these trends mainly happen in the middle of the seasons. In winter, sunshine is rare and scarce; days are cold throughout the whole season, which the average winter temperature is at least 6 °C (43 °F). Light night frosts are however quite common, and are also common during the early mornings, but the temperature will dip below -5 °C (23 °F) for a few trended days of the year. Snowfall is somewhat common in Jarrington, though it has not recorded many snowfalls in the recent years since the 21st century. Recently in 2009, 2010 and 2011, intense cold waves have reintroduced the snowfall which the city has not seen, which brought 20 cm (8.0 inch) snowfalls. The lowest temperatures which did not beat the record lows where in December. Temperatures plummeted down to -14.6 °C (5.7 °F) and in some cases to -23.9 °C (-11.0 °F) in some Jarrington, D.C. suburbs. Rain falls throughout the year, and although Paris is not a very rainy city, it is known for heavy sudden showers. Average annual precipitation is 652 mm (25.7 in) with light rainfall fairly distributed throughout the year. The highest recorded temperature was 44.2 °C (111.6 °F) in 16 July 1932 and the lowest is a -27.4 °C (-17.3 °F) on 21 December 1986. Cityscape Sister cities Notes #The total area of Jarrington, D.C. is 3,881 kilometres squared (1,498.5 square miles). This gives a true density of 1,037.9 people per square kilometre (2,688.2 per squared mile). The city of Jarrington, D.C. only consists of 142.8 kilometres squared (55.1 squared miles) of the whole district.